Lyric's Last
by Doctor Who Anime and Biscuits
Summary: Just another companion and Doctor story. Ever so slightly based on my own nerdy fantasies. Set after The Angels Take Manhattan, not too far after but a little. Expect brand new monsters with ridiculous names.
1. Running and Eyes

**Okay, this is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh. Reviews welcome!**

Chapter One: Running

_My name is Lyric Jackson. I'm fifteen, nearly sixteen and I am your common or garden nerd. I know every word to the first and last chapters of every Harry Potter book, I prefer reading and twitter to actual human contact. My average internet time per day is seven hours and I do my homework after midnight and still get one hundred per-cent on every test. I saved up for a week to get the mockingjay pin from Clair's accessories. I have the ultimate Xena collection, Blackadder, 3__rd __Rock From The Sun, Red Dwarf and the Monty Python movies plus TV shows. And I can recite every single word to every single episode of all of them. And I have never run more than a hundred metres in my entire life. Until now. This is not a good day._

A tall girl with long, messily dip-dyed blue and brown hair falling out from under a grey beanie hat with the Hogwarts crest on it, looks up from her book as if someone's told her something she didn't expect. "Oh my gosh." Lyric Jackson mutters under her breath and goes back to her book, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. She pauses at the corner of the street, eyes widening at the content of her book. Because of the shocking fangirl moment, one of many that control Lyric's life, she doesn't glance up, even momentarily, and completely missis the man in a tweed jacket and bowtie running towards her with an angry crowd of lavender people with trunks chasing him. He reaches Lyric and grabs her hand, making her drop her book in shock.

"Run!" the man yells, dragging the shocked and scared, yet still reluctant to run, Lyric behind him. Lyric glances behind her and sees the hoard of purple elephant people charging towards her, yelps once and puts all her effort into keeping up with the long legged man in strange clothing. They get to the end of the street and the man spins round again and grabs Lyric by the shoulders.

"Right. Quick. Science museum. Which way?" he asks, panting slightly. Given this moment's rest, Lyric doubles over, gasping and clutching at the stitch in her side. "Come one, come on, quickly!" the man says, looking back at the lavender gang and running a hand through his already messy hair. Lyric, still unable to talk gestures with her hands. The man stares at her and she does it again. Then the man grins.

"Nope, no idea what you're talking about. You'll just have to run ahead of me and lead us there." He laughs, snatching up Lyric's wrist and dragging her on. Lyric makes whimpering sound like a wounded animals and forces he legs onwards, leading the man and gang of long-nosed lilacs to the science museum, half a mile away.

Just as they reach the white stone stairs leading up to the museum, Lyric trips, falling flat on her face and squashing the life out of her shoulder bag. The man is jerked to a halt as her hand is ripped from his grasp. He rushes back and stands at her side, pointing a whirring stick with a glowing end at the advancing purple monsters. They're smiling now, lavender lips split into sickly grins, their trunks whipping the air, a nasal cackling rising from them.

"Uhm… Uhm… Get up?" the man mumbles, looking from Lyric to the grinning monsters to his stick and back again. Lyric wheezes and slowly gets to her feet.

"What the… hell are they?" she yelps between gasps, hazel eyes wide. "Who the hell are you?"

"They are Sphics. I'm the Doctor and I really need you to go inside the science museum, go inside the little blue police box and pull down the large green lever, right? Green lever, definitely NOT the blue one 'cos that's boring." The Doctor gabbles, grinning at Lyric like a madman. "Well, go on then! I can't hold them off for very long no either you can stay here and reason with them or you can go and pull the green lever in the police box."

Lyric stares at him for a moment then nods, turns and runs into the museum. She spots the police box instantly as it is sat right in the entrance of the museum. Suddenly, a metallic skidding sound behind her makes Lyric spin round to see a small gold key spinning across the stone floor towards her.

"Hurry up!" the Doctor shouts from outside. Lyric snatches up the key and rams it into the lock of the blue box, twisting it as hard as she can. The door swings inwards and Lyric stumbles in, her hat falling to the floor. She picks it up, glances round momentarily then does a double take, staring at the large domed interior of the tiny blue box.

"I'll file that under 'Freak out about later'" she whispers to herself and rushes up to the circular console. Her hand flicks out automatically and yanks down hard on the green lever.

The whole room jerks about, throwing Lyric to the floor, yelping indignantly as she lands on her bag for the second time in as many minutes. The faint outline of the Doctor appears beside console, becoming more solid with each 'vroomp' of the police box. He laughs, a short, triumphant laugh and slams his hand down on a switch.

"Well done stranger!" he shouts over the noise. He stops twirling round the circular, button and switch covered desk and turns to face Lyric. "What's your name?" he asks, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Lyric Jackson." Lyric replies, retrieving her hat from the floor and jamming it back on her head. She flops back against one of the barriers surrounding the console and surveys her surroundings. "Where are we?"

"You, Lyric Jackson, are in the one, the only, the sexy, Tardis!" the Doctor yells, throwing his arms wide. "Anything you want to say about it?"

Lyric shakes her head. The Doctor scowls at her like a moody child and turns back to the console. He suddenly spins back round, scowl still set heavily in place, finger outstretched, pointing right at Lyric who backs away until her back's against the doors.

"How did you see me? And the Sphics?" he asks, jabbing his finger into Lyrics face, "How were you even moving? I timelocked the whole of East London to get those Sphincs off Earth and yet you were still moving. How? What are you?"

_Being forced up against a wall by a man who's just made you run half a mile across London being chased by large purple monsters with trunks like elephants is not the best feeling. But that wasn't the worst of it. Oh no. The bit, was his eyes. Now, being a social outcast, I usually avoid eye contact with all strangers and even people I mildly like but this man, The Doctor, I felt strangely drawn to his eyes. They were green with tiny flecks of blue and gold. But they were old. So very, very old and pain filled, like the many terrible things they had undoubtedly seen were permanently imprinted on them. They scared me. More than the purple monsters, more than him appearing out of nowhere, even more than Lord Voldemort had scared me when I was five and read the first Harry Potter book myself. His eyes confirmed what I had suspected since I'd met him. He was quite, quite mad._

**Well, that's chapter one. Chapter two will be up whenever can write it.**


	2. Madmen and Boxes

**So, so many typos in the last chapter. And tense slips. I'll check it more thorough this time. This chapter does contain spoilers from The Angels Take Manhattan so don't read if you haven't watched! **

Chapter Two: Madmen and Boxes

_A whirring from the brightly lit console behind him makes The Doctor turn away from me and run back to a spinning purple lever. I breath out, relieved that I'm not about to be hurled about the room by a crazy kidnapper. I watch on from the door as The Doctor twirls round the console, flicking, pressing and pulling on different coloured knobs and buttons. The glare has gone from his face to be replaced by an inane grin as skids to a halt and pushes down hard on a large red button. Ketchup spurts out of a little hole in the console, staining The Doctors shirt with tomato sauce. I laugh, one hand over my mouth. "Wrong button." The Doctor mutters then looks back to me. "Well, come on then. You going to help or what?"_

Standing opposite The Doctor over the button covered desk, Lyric looks up. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Green button, yellow button, wiggle stick two notches up." he replies, yanking the small monitor screen round to face him. Lyric raises one eyebrow, snorts once then presses the buttons.

"Wiggle stick?"

"That one. The wiggly one." The Doctor says, poking his head out from behind the screen. "I'd have thought you'd be able to work that one out."

"Sorry, I've never flown a sexy before." Lyric snorts, yanking up the bronze, zigzagged lever two notches. Another jerk of the Tardis nearly throws her off balance again, her firm grip on the wiggle stick the only thing keeping her upright.

"What did you say?" The Doctor yelps, spinning the screen away from him. "What did you call my Tardis?"

"Exactly the same thing you called it. A sexy." Lyric grins, trying to stay standing.

"No, I call her a sexy, you call her a Tardis, right?" he says, flicking one final switch, scowl back in place. "The Sphics should have gone back to their ship by now so, Lyric Jackson, you can go home."

"What?" Lyric yells, "You can't just drop me off at home! I've just been chased by purple monsters, walked into a blue box that's somehow bigger on the inside and, worst of all, I'VE BEEN FORCED TO RUN! You are not just going to drop me back into my life without a proper explanation!"

Throughout Lyric's outburst, The Doctor just stood there, watching her rant. Lyric finishes up and stops pacing the glass floor, hands by her sides, tears threatening to spill over.

"Explain." She snarls, trying to keep herself from completely freaking out.

"You first." The Doctor says, "Tell me how you were still moving when I'd timelocked London."

"I… I don't know. I don't even know what timlocking is! I was just reading my book!" Lyric shrieks, angrily wiping her tears away. "One minute I'm walking home the next, I'm running away from an angry herd of lavender elephants and… and I've dropped my book."

The Doctor pulls a clean tissue from his jacket pocket and hands it to her. Lyric takes at blows her nose. "You next." She mumbles, voice muffled by the hankie.

"I'm The Doctor. I'm a…. Time traveller. Oh, and a alien." He says.

"Seriously?"

"Yup. Time traveller. And you are in my time machine."

"Wicked." Lyric grins, staring round. "What kind of alien are you?"

"I'm a Time Lord. The…. Last Time Lord." The Doctor replies.

"Why are you the last?" Lyric asks, displaying her wonderful lack of social skills.

"There was a war. A Time war. And they all died except me. Ready to go home yet?"

"What do you do now then?"

"I…. Help people. Save planets. Travel."

"Alone?"

"At the moment, yes."

"At the moment? So you usually travel with someone?"

"Sometimes, you're a very nosy little girl aren't you?"

"Yep. And don't call me little. Why are you alone now then? What happens to the people you travel with?"

"Stuff. Things. They leave and I keep travelling. Are we done yet?" The Doctor replies, striding back to the console.

"Do you like travelling alone?" Lyric asks. The Doctor stops mid-stride and turn back to face her.

"No. Travelling with someone is usually best for me."

"So why are you alone? What happened to the last person you travelled with?"

"Stuff. Things happened and now they're not travelling with me anymore. Satisfied?"

"I could travel with you. If you want. I always loved history." Lyric says.

"No you couldn't. You're too young. Now, home time. Where do you live?"

"Take me back to where you made me start running. I need to get my book back. And I'm not too young. I'm nearly sixteen." Lyric replies, glaring at The Doctor.

"Exactly. Too young. Out you get." The Tardis has slowed to a rough stop and the doors spring open to reveal the exact corner where the Sphics had charged down less than an hour ago. "Go on, out. Back to your normal human life."

"No." Lyric mumbles then repeats it louder. "No. You need someone to travel with you, you said so yourself. Considering how you needed me today, I reckon it's dangerous for you to travel alone."

"Are you Scottish? You are so unbelievably stubborn you know? And right. It's not fun for me to travel alone. So, Lyric Jackson, would you like to come with me to see all of time and space?"

"Heck yes." Lyric grins, punching the air at her side.

"But not now."

"What?"

"I told you. You're too young. It is incredibly dangerous to travel with me."

"But, you just said…. Time…. Space?" Lyric gabbles.

"I know what I said and I mean it. I'll come back for you. Three years to this day, right here. Got that? Good. I'll see you then." The Doctor grins and pushes her out the door, slamming it behind her.

"_Hey. Hey! Wait!" I yell, spinning back round, ready to push back open the door. But the police box, The Doctor and my only hope of adventure is already gone. I look down at my feet, sighing. My battered copy of The Hunger Games is laying there. I stoop to pick it up and dust it off. I open up the first page and see, written in curvy pencil 'Don't forget now! From The Doctor.'_

"_He wrote in my book!" I yelp incredulously "When I see him, I'm gonna kill him." I slip the book back into my shoulder bag and continue walking home, any doubt that what had just happened had all been in my head wiped away by the two lines of pencilled words._

**Yay chapter two done! Thanks so much for reading!**


	3. Books and Surprises

**Thanks so much for the reviews and for reading! Means so much to me as it's my first fanfic. Enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter Three: Books and Surprises

_My name is Lyric Jackson. I am eighteen, nearly nineteen and I am very likely completely mad. Three years have passed since I….. think I got chased by an angry herd of purple people with a mad time travelling alien. Yes, I'm obviously perfectly sane. That's exactly why I'm standing ankle deep in grey snow with two large suitcases on the back of my motorbike. Yes, completely sane._

A tall girl with long, dark brown hair with red streaks in it leans against her red motorbike, gloved hands in leather pockets, helmet on top of the two large suitcases on the back of the bike. Lyric sighs, flicking through her Hunger Games book. Her eyes fall on the lines of pencil at the front of the book.

'Don't forget now! From The Doctor.'

The six words that had kept Lyric from believing she had gone completely bonkers at fifteen. The sky over London turns bright red and pink as the sun wanders down behind the clouds. Lyric glances at her watch, sighs and pulls her helmet back on her head. She's just starting her bike when the wind picks up, whipping her scarf around her face. She looks up to see a blue police box materialising in front of her. The doors swing open and the man with messy hair, mad eyes and a bowtie pokes his head out.

"Lyric Jackson?" The Doctor asks, squinting at her "Is that you?"

Lyric just stares at him then her surprised look turns into a scowl. She walks straight up to The Doctor and slaps him across the face with her book. The Doctor staggers back against the Tardis, holding his cheek in his hand.

"What was that for?"

"You WROTE in my book and ripped out the last chapter! What the hell? You've ruined it!" Lyric yells, waving the book in his face.

"And? I made it so the story didn't have to end. Surely that's a good thing?"

"It's a trilogy idiot. You've wrecked the middle not the end.

"Alright, calm down. Aren't you pleased to see me at all?"

Lyric's scowl disappears to be replaced by a grin. "Of course I am. I thought I'd gone mad! You're still going to take me with you aren't you?"

A mischievous glint lights up The Doctor's eyes. "Well you did just slap me with a book so I might have to remove my offer."

Lyric raises one eyebrow and turns back to her bike. "Shut up. I've got all my stuff packed so I'm coming whether you like it or not." She says, pulling the top suitcase off the bike. "Get the other one for me would you?"

"I'm not a bell boy." The Doctor says but lugs the suitcase off the bike. It drops to the icy ground with a heavy thump. "What have you got in here?"

"Books!" Lyric shouts from inside the Tardis. The Doctor grins and pulls her case into through the doors and up the glass stairs.

"Why are you taking books? I've got a whole library here somewhere."

"As if. Anyway, even if you did, I prefer my own copies of the books."

"Why?"

Lyric looks at The Doctor quizzically. "Well, they remind of things happening when I first read them. So… Yeah. Where should I put my stuff?"

"Up the stairs, choose any room you want. One of them has a waterbed." The Doctor grins, sounding slightly childlike in his excitement about different types of beds. Lyric laughs and chooses the second bedroom on the right. There are some clothes strewn across the floor and the sheets and blankets on the bunk-beds are messed up. Lyric shrugs and goes for the door opposite.

Downstairs, The Doctor pokes his head out the door, checking if Lyric had left anything on her bike. A familiar 'vrooping' greets his ears and another Tardis appears at the other end of the street. The Doctor slams the door shut and locks it from the inside.

"Hey, what's up?" Lyric asks, coming down the stairs two at a time.

"Uh, nothing. Time to go, come on. Where to?" The Doctor asks, taking her hand and spinning her to face the console. "Anywhere you want, time and space."

"What about my motorbike?" Lyric asks. "I can't just leave it there!"

"It's a time machine Lyric, I'll drop you off the minute you left when you want to leave. So, where to?"

_I look at the console. "I don't know. It's my first trip, surprise me." I say. _

_The Doctor grins at me. "Hold on tight." He grins and laughs, pulling down on a lever. The Tardis jumps into action, flinging both me and The Doctor to the ground, laughing. There's a loud bang from up the stairs. _

"_My books!" I yell but burst into a fit of giggles, to excited to think about the spines on my old hardbacks. _

"_Oh, there are more in the library." I just hope the swimming pool hasn't flooded again!" The Doctor shouts over the noise. I grin and hold onto the console, trying right myself before landing back down in an even more undignified manner. This is gonna be great._

Outside the Tardis, past the cherry red motorcycle and down to the very bottom of the street, the second Tardis doors swing open and Lyric steps out. She's taller, older and thinner. Her hair is matted with dirt and blood and a long deep cut runs down her cheek. Her nose is bleeding, one eye swollen shut and her lip is cut. She takes one step out of the doors, towards the first, fast disappearing Tardis at the other end of the street.

"Bugger." she whispers, her voice dry and cracked and collapses in the grey London snow.

**Oh goody, a cliff-hanger that won't be resolved for a while. Just 'cause I like to keep you all in suspense mwhahahaha! You wouldn't believe how many times I went and changed and re-did this chapter! I have like six versions of this but I hope you guys like this one the best!**


	4. London and LotR

**This is just another thanks for reading and an evil, mocking laugh for keeping you all in suspense about what's gonna happen to Lyric! Mwhahahahahahaha! For those asking, yes, Lyric is based on me except I'm rather more antisocial. You wouldn't catch me walking down a street reading. I'd be holed up in a dark room playing Pokémon.**

Chapter Four: London and LotR

_The Tardis skids to a jerky stop. The Doctor presses the last few buttons then runs to the doors._

"_Who first then, you or me?" he asks._

"_Depends. Am I going to die as soon as I open that door in some weird, paradox thing?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest._

"_No!" The Doctor laughs then butts back in as I'm about to push open the doors. "Well maybe."_

_I raise one eyebrow then push The Doctor in front of me. "Go on. Out. If you don't die, I'll know it's safe for me." I smile sweetly._

"_Are you SURE you're not Scottish?" he asks then straightens his bowtie and walks out the door. _

Lyric grins after The Doctor as he pushes his way out. A moment later he jumps back in, smiling.

"You may need a change of clothes." He says, turning to the hat stand beside the door and pulling on a rather dashing top-hat.

"Why?" Lyric asks, drawing out the word for effect.

"Have look then but don't let people see you." The Doctor says, exchanging his tweed jacket for a long black tailed jacket. Lyric turns away and pokes her head out of the Tardis door.

The sight that greets her eyes makes her jump back in shock. Horse drawn carriages, cobbled streets, chimneys belching black smoke. Women in ruffled dresses and man wearing flat-caps and top hats.

Lyric spins back into the Tardis, slams the door and leans against it, eyes wide.

"Where are we?" she gasps. The Doctor jumps out from behind the console in the most perfect suit to match the other men out on the street.

"Victorians! Eighteen eighty something!" he grins, trotting down the stairs, cane in hand. "Well! Go find something to suit the time!"

Lyric grins and dashes off up the stairs. She stops halfway down the corridor, unsure where to go.

"Third on the right!" The Doctor yells up after her. Lyric pushes the door open and her jaw drops. Usually, Lyric isn't the sort to care about how she looks and what she wears but even for someone who cares as little about fashion as her, the wardrobe room is something to gape at. The room is filled to the brim with clothes. There are stairs leading up to a second floor overflowing with clothes on hangers and dumped on the floor.

Ten minutes later, Lyric walks down the stairs, grinning like a loony. The Doctor looks up from swinging his cane from hand to hand and laughs. "Perfect! Let's go then!" he yells, jumping up and running to the door. He stops and turns back to face Lyric. "You look very nice by the way."

"Ta. I mean, thanks very kindly mister." Lyric replies, curtsying, the long sapphire blue and gold dress lifting just above her ankles. She fidgets, wriggling her shoulders uncomfortably. "How do you bend over in a corset?"

"I don't know, never worn one. Well. I have. Only once though, and that was for a bet!" The Doctor says, wiggling a finger at her. "Shall we go?"

"Right. Yes. Come on then." Lyric mutters, biting her lip. She takes a deep breath and steps out the doors. The Doctor follows her, stepping right into a pile of horse manure.

"Oh, just great. Just bloomin' wonderful." The Doctor glares, kicking it off against the Tardis.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. Let's have a look around." Lyric laughs, pulling him onwards. There's a young boy selling newspapers on a street corner. "Have you got any money?"

"Um, yes, hang on a tick." The Doctor says, checking his pockets. He pulls out a handful of gold coins. Lyric reaches out to take some but The Doctor snatches them back exclaiming "Nope! Wait! These are doubloons. These are the ones you need."

Lyric takes a couple of the small bronze coins and walks up to the boy. "One paper please." The boy looks up at her susbiciously.

"Why'd yoo want one ma'am,if yoo don't mind me asking." He asks, his thick London accent making it hard to understand. "Yoo canna read, canya?"

Lyric glares, angry at being accused of illiteracy. She's about to contradict him when The Doctor steps up behind her.

"She was getting it for me." The Doctor says, snatching the paper off the boy and flicking a single coin at him. "And I'd advise you not to ask so many questions if you want paying for the paper. Run along now. Shoo!"

"Yes, sorry sir, thank yoo sir." The boy stutters, touching the rim of his hat and running down the street. Lyric glares at him.

"He said I couldn't read. I'd rather punch him than scare him." She snarls, cracking her knuckles.

"Don't do that. Most unladylike. As is reading." The Doctor replies, raising one eyebrow. Lyric snorts but lets her hands drop by her sides.

"Let's see the newspaper then." Lyric sighs, holding her hand out. "I want to know what years it is. Exactly. Not just eighteen eighty something again."

"No need. We are in the year eighteen eighty eight, on November eighth. Round dinner time." The Doctor says, handing her the paper. Lyric stops, staring at the date on the paper. "Hey, what's up?"

"What happened this year? Something important." Lyric mumbles. Suddenly, a sharp scream pierces the cool evening air. Lyric and The Doctor both spin round, the paper falling from Lyric's hand.

"Jack the Ripper." Lyric gasps as The Doctor sprints off in front of her. She jumps after him, holding her skirts above her feet so not to trip. The Doctor darts down alley after alley, Lyric bouncing off corners after him, desperately trying not to fall flat on her face.

_The Doctor stops so suddenly I almost bump into him._

"_Why have we stopped?" I ask._

"_Shh." He replies, holding up a hand to silence me. Another, closer, scream that cuts off in a rabid gurgle sets us off running again. One more alley and The Doctor screeches to a halt again. I stop before I ram into him as the sharp, copper smell of blood reaches my nostrils. I gag, trying to see past The Doctor. All I can see over his shoulder is a tall man kneeling over a woman on the floor, a pool of blood spreading out from her. The man has a tall, crooked top heat on and his coat tails are ripped and dirty. A long, blood red (or blood covered?) tail with a pointed tip sneaks out from under his coat, whipping back and forth. _

_The Doctor takes a step forwards, hands outstretched. The man spins round, snarling, pointed teeth bared. His fingers are tipped with claws and held in them…. Is something bloody and red that I don't even want to think about. _

"_Hello. I just want to talk." The Doctor says, slowly inching forwards. The man hisses once more then springs up into the air, landing on the rooftop above with the agility of a cat. The Doctor jumps back and fumbles with his cane. He points it at the fast disappearing man. It whirrs and he flicks it back up to his face._

"_What the hell was that?" I gasp, trying to keep my eyes of the woman on the floor. _

"_A Lothlorian." The Doctor replies, turning round and walking swiftly away. I pause for a moment before following him._

"_Wait a sec. Isn't that from Lord of the Rings?" I ask. The Doctor looks back at me, grinning. _

"_Tolkien should know, he was one!" he smiles then sets off back towards the Tardis._

"_You have got to be kidding me." I gasp, running after him. _

**Enjoy! Sorry it took a while, Pokémon was calling!**


	5. Rage and Mercy

**Hmm. People dissing my fanfiction over facebook. Boo them, you guys like it and that's good enough for me.**

Chapter five: Rage and Mercy

_The Doctor bursts through the Tardis doors and flings his top hat angrily across the floor like a frisbee. _

"_What's a Lothlorian?" I ask, following him up to the console. _

"_An alien," The Doctor replies "A very nasty alien."_

"_Like you?"_

_The Doctor stares at me before speaking. "No, not like me. I'm not red with horns and a tail, am I?"_

"_I don't know. You could be a shape shifter." I point out._

"_Oh, be quiet." He snaps._

"_All right, calm down." I say, rolling my eyes. "What are we going to do then? We can't just let a weird alien go round killing people."_

"_You're absolutely right. You said you were good at history didn't you? When was old jack caught?"_

_I wrack my brain and close my eyes trying to focus on a date. "He wasn't caught but he stopped in….. Eighteen eighty nine I think." _

A lurch of the Tardis makes Lyric snaps her eyes open and grab the handrail.

"Nice history." The Doctor grins, presses one more button and the jerking floor stops. The Doctor strides over to his tweed jacket and pulls what looks like a screwdriver out of the top pocket.

"What's that?" Lyric asks.

"It's a sonic screwdriver. It sonics things." The Doctor replies flipping it into the air and catching it.

"You should take the cane. You could whack him with it." Lyric points out. "And that's sonic too."

"I don't do whacking." The Doctor says. "The screwdriver's better anyway. We going then?"

"Hang on a tic." Lyric says running up the stairs back to the wardrobe room. She comes back down a moment later holding a pointy blue parasol.

"What have you got that for?" The Doctor asks, picking his hat up off the floor.

"Well, you have the screwdriver, Tardis and are a lot taller than me. I need something to defend myself with." she says, swinging the parasol above her head and snapping it back down so the point hits the floor with a sharp crack.

"Charming, aren't you?" The Doctor states, looking her up and down.

"Yep. Let's go monster bashing." Lyric grins, walking out the Tardis, parasol over one shoulder. The Doctor follows her, carefully avoiding the place where he'd stepped in horse dung.

The street lamps are lit, leaving the cobbled street in flickering half-darkness. Shadows whip back and forth from corners and alleys making Lyric shiver with dread.

"Where we gonna find him?" she asks, swinging the parasol from hand to hand nervously.

"I don't know. Let's just go have a look shall we?" The Doctor smiles, setting off down a random alley, sonic screwdriver pointed ahead of him. Alley after alley he and Lyric walk down, only the buzzing light of the sonic guiding their way.

Suddenly, a hissing sound from behind them makes The Doctor spin round. The Lothlorian steps out from the shadows, knife in one hand, pointed tail cracking at the air. The Doctor holds up both hands and slowly advances towards the Lothlorian. The Lothlorian snarls and slashes the air in front of The Doctor with his knife. The Doctor jumps back, nearly knocking Lyric off her feet.

"It's okay, calm down. We just want you away from here." The Doctor says. The devil like alien slowly lowers his knife to his side. "That's better. Why did you kill those women?"

A chilling smile creeps over his lips. "Fun.." he snarls, his voice rough and grating. "One more before the night is up!"

He shrieks, kicking The Doctor to the floor and leaping over him. He grabs Lyric by the throat and leaps onto the roof.

"Lyric!" The Doctor yells after her as the Lothlorian runs from rooftop to rooftop, his nails digging into Lyric's neck sharply.

They stop on the flat bit of a long stone roof, domed in the middle. The Lothlorian throws Lyric to the floor, grinning manically. Lyric reaches up a hand to her neck. It's wet from where his nails had broken the skin.

"Get up. Up!" he growls, his tail flicking from side to side as she stumbles to her feet.

"Doctor!" Lyric screams, backing away, dropping her parasol. "Doctor!"

"No one to help you now." the snarling creature grins, advancing towards her, knife gleaming in the half light. Lyric sees an opening and goes for it, trying to sprint past the man. He leaps towards her and grabs her by the hair, spinning her round. Suddenly, his knife is at her throat, carving a thin cut right the way across. Lyric screams at the top of her lungs, kicking out.

"I'd pop her down if I were you." A voice says from behind them. The creature turns slowly, not letting his grip on Lyric falter. The Doctor is leaning against the domed roof, sonic an hand, top hat slightly askew.

"How did you find us?" The Lothlorian asks, yellow teeth bared.

"I have a Tardis. Now, I'm not going to say it again. Put. Her. Down." The Doctor glares, slowly walking towards Lyric. The Lothlorian laughs, a harsh, guttural laugh and begins to back away.

"No. One more kill, then we talk." He says, getting ready to slit Lyric's throat.

Suddenly, Lyric kicks up her foot, throwing the parasol into her hand. She spins it round and jams it into the killer's side. He doubles over coughing as Lyric jumps out his path. The Doctor runs forwards, snatching up the dropped knife and kicking the Lothlorian against the roof. Now it's the Lothlorian with the knife at his throat, held in place by The Doctor.

"Today was not the right day to hurt my friends." The Doctor snarls. "My compassion has been stretched enough."

"Kill me then. Be done." The creature spits.

"As you wish." The Doctor mummers and raises the knife.

_I believe that our decisions shape who we are. Every decision we make will affect someone's life in one way or another. Even crossing the road could kill someone. Split second decisions usually have the worst repercussions as when their made, whatever someone's feeling at that specific time can alter their whole life. And this is probably the worst decision I've ever made._

_The Doctor is about to open up the Lothlorian's throat with a single slash of the knife. And I've never been one for standing by when someone does something they'll regret._

_I smash my parasol against The Doctor's shins, making him fall flat on his face with a startled yelp. Spinning round, I whack the Lothlorian's face hard as I can with the other end of the umbrella thing. He drops to the floor, unconscious. _

_The Doctor's on his feet, knife still in hand. "Why the hell did you do that?" he yells, throwing it aside._

"_I didn't want him dead!" I yell right back in his face, "If we kill him, we're no better than him! You told me you helped people and killing doesn't help anyone."_

_The Doctor takes a step back, ruffling his hair out his face. "Yes, yes, you're right." He holds his head in his hands for a moment then regains composure. "Right. The Tardis can send him back home. I can you stay here with him, you go get the Tardis."_

"_As if. One, I can't fly the Tardis and Two, I'm not leaving you here alone with him." I say._

"_I'm not leaving you alone with him either." The Doctor replies. On the floor, the Lothlorian mumbles and starts to get up. I snap my parasol round and slam it into the back of his head. He drops back to the ground with a groan._

"_I think I can handle him." I grin. The Doctor looks at me a moment then walks to the edge of the roof._

"_Don't move. And don't let him move either." He says, backing down a ladder on the side of the building. I give a wave before his dropping to the ground shaking once his head is out of sight._

_I breathe deeply, trying to calm my trembling hands before he comes back. The vrooping Tardis noise shocks me to my feet. The Lothlorian has disappeared and in his place is the Tardis. The doors swing open and The Doctor jumps out._

"_That's him gone. In you get." He grins, standing out the way to let me in. "What do you want to do now?"_

"_I want to get out of this bloody corset and get some sleep." I reply, dropping the parasol by the door and heading up the stairs. "See you later."_

**Enjoy this long, long chapter that didn't take me half as long as the last one. I could hardly type fast enough!**


	6. Weapons and Words

**Nothing to report faithful followers! Just overflowing with awesome ideas as usual! Enjoy this next chapter where we shall get to know Lyric a little more.**

Chapter six: Words and Weapons

_Running, being dragged over buildings by my hair and throat. The glint of a knife slicing across someone's neck. My neck. That woman lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. The Doctor killing the Lothlorian then turning on me._

_I jerk awake, screaming. My blanket is on the floor beside me and the book I was reading is lying open beside the blanket. I'm shivering so I pull the blanket around my shoulders and pick up my book. Though my light is on, every shadow and slide of unbalanced clothes or paper makes me jump. Eventually, as I'm still shivering and can't focus on the book, I get up, blanket still around my neck, and walk down the hall to the console room. _

_The Doctor is standing there, arms crossed, eyes on the floor, leaning against the console, muttering to himself. He looks up when I come in._

"_Hello. Why are you up?" he asks, smiling._

"_Nightmare. Couldn't sleep. Why are you up?" I reply, sitting on the stairs. "Do you even sleep? Do you have a bedroom?"_

"_Wouldn't you like to know? Nosy." The Doctor grins. "Why are asking?"_

"_Well, I'm currently whizzing through space in a wooden box with a time travelling alien of whom I know very little about. Information is always a good thing." I say, tucking my hands into the pockets of my dressing gown._

"_Are you going to interrogate me?" The Doctor asks, raising one eyebrow. I'd be intimidated except I can see a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. _

"_Might as well." I grin._

"_Alright then. But, only if I get to find out about you too." he says, pointing at me._

"Deal." Lyric nods. "Me first."

"Ah, nope. You already asked a question." The Doctor says.

"When?"

"You asked two actually. If I had a bedroom and if I slept, which, to be honest, is going a bit fast for me."

Lyric pulls a book out her pocket and hurls it at The Doctor. He catches it, still grinning.

"That's no way to treat books." He says, trying to sound stern.

Suddenly, the Tardis gives an almighty groan and lurch, chucking Lyric off the steps and The Doctor to the floor. Lyric jumps up from the floor, brushing hair out her eyes and grabbing onto the console.

"What does the screen say?" The Doctor yells, running backwards and forwards across the floor trying to catch his sonic screwdriver. With some effort, Lyric pulls the screen round and nearly laughs out loud at the message.

"Hello sweetie!" she shouts over the noise then collapses, either be being thrown off her feet or overcome by giggles.

The Doctor stops chasing his sonic and runs to the screen.

"Whose it from?" Lyric asks, cling to the handrail, still laughing.

"The wife." The Doctor replies as the lurching of the Tardis stops. The smile drops from Lyric's face.

"What?" she says blankly.

"Come on. You'll like her. Maybe. Actually, you won't." The Doctor says, striding out the door.

"I'm in my pyjamas!" Lyric yells after him. Then she sighs, picks up the book she'd thrown at The Doctor, tucks it in her pocket and runs out after him, leaving the blanket on the glass stairs.

"I don't appreciate you hijacking my Tardis." The Doctor says to someone. Lyric stands beside him, trying to look as dignified as you can whilst wearing pink and white pyjamas with giraffes on them and a grey fluffy dressing gown.

"I don't care sweetie." The woman opposite The Doctor says, checking the gun at her belt. She has long, wild blonde curls and a self-assured smile. She looks up and see's Lyric standing there, head held high. "Oh hello. She with you?"

The Doctor nods. "Lyric, this is River Song."

"Professor River Song thank you very much. Hello." River says, smiling at Lyric.

"Hi." Lyric squeaks, annoyed at how high her voice has suddenly become. "I'm Lyric."

"You could have just called me." The Doctor says, fixing his bowtie.

"You weren't picking up." River says.

"What do you want this time then?" The Doctor asks.

"I need a lift sweetie." River grins, pushing The Doctor out the way with just a light shove to his chest and marching into the Tardis. The Doctor rolls his eyes and follows her in, Lyric trailing after them. River walks straight up to the console and starts flicking switches. The Doctor jumps beside her and flicks them back down again.

"Where to? Can't you get there yourself?"

"No! Anyway, I thought you might be interested." River exclaims, pressing a small green button and then four blue ones.

"Don't put the blue boringers on!" The Doctor says.

"Boringers?" Lyric repeats.

"They stop whoevers in the Tardis being thrown about mid-flight." River replies.

"Yes and they make it boring!" The Doctor says. "What do you want River?"

"We're off to a little planetoid sweetie. An archaeological trip to it never came back. The people who went to look for them never came back. The party for them.."

"Never came back?" Lyric asks.

"Mmhmm. All except one were never heard from again."

"And the one that came back?" The Doctor asks.

"A gibbering wreck. Kept talking about ghosts and monsters. Thought I'd check it out but anyone I asked refused to take me." River replies, typing something into the keyboard at the side.

"And neither am I." The Doctor says. River looks up from the keyboard, smiling.

"Oh come now. I didn't even ask." She smiles pulling a last lever and marching past him to the doors. "Well? Don't pretend you're not interested."

The Doctor glares but then his face breaks into a smile. "Of course I'm interested." He grins. "Who about you Lyric?"

"Ghosts, monsters, strange lady with a gun? Totally." Lyric replies. "Where's my parasol?"

"_Less of the strange." The strange lady says, pushing open the doors, gun in hand. I grab my parasol from the floor only to have The Doctor take it off me._

"_Not this time. You nearly broke my shins with that." He says, hanging it up on the coat hanger. "Use that book in your pocket."_

"_Doctor, I'm still wearing my pyjamas, I have no shoes on and this is a paperback copy of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. It's hardly gonna do much damage if I hurl it at some freak show's head!" I glare, folding my arms over my chest and flapping the book in his face._

"_Words can be weapons." The Doctor smiles, following River out the Tardis._

"_But weapons are also weapons!" I yell after him._

**Another one of those chapters that takes aaaages to write and that I'm still not sure I'm happy with. Grr. Hope you enjoy it and sorry for the lateness.**


End file.
